The present invention is directed to a lighting system for watercraft. The lighting system of the present invention provides a way for people using a watercraft at night to be able to see.
Any feature or combination of features described herein are included within the scope of the present invention provided that the features included in any such combination are not mutually inconsistent as will be apparent from the context, this specification, and the knowledge of one of ordinary skill in the art. Additional advantages and aspects of the present invention are apparent in the following detailed description and claims.